1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the design and manufacture of integrated circuits. More specifically, but without limitation thereto, the present invention is directed to a method of detailed routing of an integrated circuit design.
2. Description of Related Art
In a typical design cycle for manufacturing an integrated circuit, each net in the integrated circuit design is routed according to specific routing rules. In addition to the standard routing rules that are typically provided in a physical design database used to manufacture the integrated circuit, special routing rules may be required, for example, to satisfy timing constraints in a specific circuit design. The special routing rules typically include variables such as net spacing and trace width that affect the routing based on properties of the net being routed and net constraints such as metal layers in which certain routing rules are to be applied.